1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly of vanes for directing a flow of fluid, such as in a turbine engine for example.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,635, assigned to Rolls-Royce plc, discloses a variable guide vane arrangement for a compressor. The variable guide vane arrangement comprises a plurality of stator vanes rotatably mounted in a stator structure of the compressor. A control ring surrounds and is normally coaxially with the compressor axis, and a plurality of operating levers extend from the control ring to their respective stator vane. The control ring is movable laterally with respect to the axis of the compressor so that the stator vanes in a first half of the compressor are rotated in one direction so that the first half of the compressor operates at a higher pressure ratio and the stator vanes in a second half of the compressor are rotated in the opposite direction so that the second half of the compressor operates at a lower pressure ratio. The half of the compressor operating at a higher pressure ratio is arranged to coincide with a zone of the compressor which has a low intake pressure caused by the inlet flow distortions.